


Play

by prfctdaze



Series: Bite Sized Fics [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prfctdaze/pseuds/prfctdaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace's idea of playing in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play

**Author's Note:**

> livejournal comment_fic fill for the prompt "Shadowhunters, Jace Wayland/Alec Lightwood, They actually go out to play in the rain."

"Really, Jace?"

"What? Look out!"

Instinctively Alec swerved to his side, seraph blade singing through wind and rain, as he obliterated the last of the Ravener demons.

He stood there for a moment and breathed in the stench of demon ichor, rapidly disappearing into the watery atmosphere. With a half smirk he walked toward Jace.

Jace grinned and reached up to muss Alec's drenched hair.

"What did you think, Alec? Playing in the rain meant holding hands and skipping through mud puddles?"

Alec rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's exactly what I thought. Can we go now?" His soaked clothes felt heavy and he craved the spray of a hot shower.

"Oh...we're just getting started. There's a known den of Hellhounds just a few blocks from here..."

Jace was suddenly slammed backward against a brick wall. He looked up in surprise, Alec's long eyelashes fluttering with a slight nervousness. Or maybe it was because of the rain. No, Jace was pretty sure it was nerves.

"I think we should head back to the Institute. The Hellhounds can wait."

"But you can't wait. Huh, Alec?"

Even through the cold rain, Jace could see how Alec's skin heated up with a blush. He felt the excitement and tension thrum through their _parabatai_ bond.

"Shut up." Alec smiled and looked away. "So, where is this den?"

"Yes!" Jace pumped his fist in the air like an overzealous 14 year old.

Alec affectionately thumped him on the head. Sometimes it was just easier to let Jace have his fun.


End file.
